


The Exact Location

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. One alligator was worried as it searched for the Sewer King.





	The Exact Location

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

One alligator was worried as it searched for the Sewer King. The one always scratching its snout. It never viewed the Sewer King ever since another alligator was sick recently. The alligator found the Sewer King. It worried about him another time. The Sewer King sobbed near a grave marker.

 

THE END


End file.
